A horrible experience
by Aliya Burkoski
Summary: Eartha Sari has a new boyfriend, Jhon Alexare. But he is diffrent from Eartha...A little too diffrent. Jhon is a jerk. Can Eartha call upon her bestfriends Airy,Flare,and Aqua to help her? Some crude humor and mild language.


**_The Chill Of Your Arms._**

"Toni! Get down from there! You might fall!" Aliya shouted. "Sis, You know I won't. I'm as nimble as a cat!" Toni said while jumping off of a large stone. "Well what if you were not part cat demon,Bologna?" Aliya chuckled at her sister. "Hey! Don't call me that! You know I hate it. Anyway,I am part cat demon so you should just stop talking." You wanna make me,BOLOGNA?" Aliya taunted. "That's it!" Toni yelled while preparing to lunge at her sister. Aliya jumped up in the air and bonked Toni on the head. "Blah ha ha ha!" She laughed mockingly. "Aliya! Get the hell over here!" Toni giggled. "No!" Aliya said while sticking out her tongue.

Aliya and Toni were sisters, but not normal sisters. They looked nothing alike and were the same age,which was twelve. There was something peculiar about these two that everybody noticed. Aliya was exactly like the sun and Toni, like the moon. Aliya had a fiery attitude and personality. She was a charmer with older men,women,and dogs. Her hair was natural curly blond and her eyes changed colour, from blue,green,and grey depending on her mood. Toni never had an attitude,but her personality was desolate and she had the tendency to day dream. She worked well with younger people and cats. Her hair was wavy black and her skin cream white. Her eyes were green,blue,brown and a mixture of colours that seemed to change every day. As you can see,they looked nothing alike.

Toni and Aliya were spending the day in a cave in Avalon. Aliya hated caves,but Toni loved them. They played in the small pools of water together, splashing and carrying on. They ran in and out of the stalagmites playing tag. They climbed up the rocky walls and found ledges to jump down on. They did idle and meaningless things for fun and entertainment. The height of their entertainment was their play fighting. They fight like cat and dog,bopping and scratching at each other until they are both on the floor biting each other. Then they burst out into laughter and begin rolling on the floor giggling.

"Aliya!" I said get over here!" Toni yelled now scared. "Why?!"Aliya yelled back. Toni was staring through Aliya with a look of horror frozen on her face. Aliya turned around and gasped. An evil looking monster with fangs and green skin loomed above her,drooling and panting hard. Aliya let out a cry and ran to protect Toni. "Go away!" she yelled up at the creature. It responded with a low growl. "Toni! Climb up the wall and we can hide until it leaves!" She whispered with urgency in her voice. Without a word,Toni ran through the maze of stalagmites and ran up the nearest wall. Aliya followed with haste. When they were both up,they hid among the stalactites waiting for the creature to leave. After what seemed like hours the gruesome thing finally left. Toni was first to notice. "It's gone." She said. "I hope so." Aliya replied. "Let's go home and tell auntie Arlene about this." The two girls scaled the wall back down and ran to their little cottage on the hill to the north of lake serenity.

The explosion following the opening of the door was incredibly loud, and the stomping of the girl's feet also made a ruckus. "Auntie!" They shouted in union. Arlene turned around with a surprised look on her face. "Go and bathe girls. Supper is at hand." Arlene said calmly. "Auntie, there was a big-" "Monster! It could have-" "Eaten us if-" "Aliya wasn't so brave!" Aliya and Toni had a tendency to cut off each other's sentences and finish them with accuracy. Arlene looked at the girls skeptically. "Go wash now, and we can talk about the skypeint later." Toni looked at Aliya with a look of dismay. They both romped upstairs to get changed and washed.

Aliya was sitting on her bed in the room she shared with Toni. Her covers were orange, red, and yellow. Toni was sitting on the floor in front of Aliya letting her braid her hair. Toni was singing 'Away with the faye' To Aliya's rythimitic pulling on her hair. "Come now and stroll down, to the beautifull lane. Where we sit and cry now,in the darkness of tame." Aliya giggled and tried to sing with Toni, but she was convinced she had a horrible singing voice so she soon gave up.


End file.
